Crash Bandicoot Begins
by Anacondable
Summary: Dr. Neo Cortex the worlds brainiest scientest has just created his own arch enemy, a brainless marsupial named Crash Bandicoot. It is done all right and no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Cortex

Neo Cortex was a mad scientest who wanted to take over the world. Everyone who knew Cortex thought of him as a creep, everyone except his

evolved animal's and his right hand men Dr. N. Brio and N. Gin. Cortex's evolved animal's had been put in the Cortex Vortex which brainwashed

them. Cortex kept a list of mutant's: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potteroo, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile. Cortex also

had many Lab Assistant's which were programed to be loyal to him. Cortex had a whole village on N. Sanity Island that was in his command. The

village was led by it's chief Papu Papu, who didn't trust Cortex at all. Papu's village was on N. Sanity Island the first of the Wumpa Islands. The

Wumpa Island's were owned by Cortex. There were three island's N. Sanity Island, Wumpa Island, and Cortex Island. All the island's had their pair

of cronies. On N. Sanity Island there was the Native Tribe. On Wumpa Island there was Ripper Roo and Koala Kong. Cortex Island was the biggest

and had two part's Cortex Power and Cortex Castle. In Cortex Power there was Pinstripe Potteroo and in Cortex Castle there was N. Brio and of

course Cortex himself. In Cortex's space station N. Gin led the other mutants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Crash Bandicoot

One day Cortex decided his cronies were getting out of control and needed a genral. Cortex thought of Koala Kong, Knog was a marsupial and was

alway's loyal. Cortex decided he needed a marsupial.

"Brio go get me three bandicoots," orderd Neo.

"Yes master,"replied Brio and left. When Brio came back he had one male and two females. Cortex evolved the first female. The female was

related to the male and her name was Coco. Cortex used the Evolvo-Ray to evolve Coco. Because she was evolved before the century she was

considered a mutant. The Evolvo-Ray was built by Cortex and perfected by N. Brio although Cortex got full credit. When Coco was put in the Cortex

Vortex she was rejected.

"Take her to N. Sanity forest," growled Cortex and evolved the male then the female. It turned out the male and female were in a relationship.

"Ewww, bandicoot's in love," Cortex said in horror. The males name was Crash and the females Tawna. When the Cortex Vortex rejected Crash

Cortex was infuriated. "Kick out the male, in two day's we experiment on the female and find out why the Vortex doesn't work on bandicoots!"

Crash was thrown out the castle window and floated all the way to N. Sanity Beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 N Sanity Island

"Hoogla-Hah!" yelled Aku-Aku and got on Crash's face and ran to the jungle. "Aaaaah, yes you're awake!" cried Aku while being flung in the air by

Crash. Aku Aku was a majical mask sworn to portect the Wumpa Islands.

"Who are you?" asked Crash threatinangly.

"I am Aku Aku I shall portect you throughout your journey to stop Cortex," Aku Aku proudly stated.

"Well let's stop Papu Papu first, let's go!" yelled Crash. Crash started sprinting and soon fell down a hole. Aku Aku had get Crash out again.

"You are Cortex's dumbest creation right?" grinned Aku.

"Yes, yes I am and I'm proud of if it," Crash happily shouted. Crash then got on a boulder and started climbing up the Native Fortress. Near the top

Crash encountered some tribesmen but near the top, but spun into them to knock them out. Crash then kept going and saw wild boars getting

ready to be eaten, boars getting stuffed up, and villagers killing bandicoots.

"If they hate bandicoot's this much I wonder how they would react to an extremely stupid mutated one," Aku questioned himself and actually said

it.

"I was evolved not mutated, I'm called a mutant because I can talk," pointed out Crash.

"Okay I get it," said Aku,"Now how do we get inside of the hut where Papu's in, with all this killing going the island's going to die by next year."

"I agree, he's also taking out all the vegetation," Crash stated,"Let's get on that totem and totem hop to his hut." Aku reluctantly agreed and the

two hopped on the totem's and arrived in front of Papu's hut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Papu Papu

Crash soon made it over the Native Fortress and into the village the help of a pig. He soon entered the hut of Papu Papu.

"Heh, nice joint," said Crash a little too loud as to the fact Papu Papu woke up and swung his staffat Crash. Crash ducked but Aku Aku was taken out.

When Papu seemed to smack the staff on the ground Crash would jump on Papu. Soon Papu fell.

"Listen tubby, your gonna stop taking the vegetation and start doing something nice for this island at least once, you got that," threataned Crash.

"Jay jay ram iski avi," replied Papu.

"He said that he will treat the island fairly for once," croaked Aku.

"Sounds fair now lets leave," said Crash. Crash got on a hog and rode it to the other side of the island where he saw the need to get to Wumpa

Island. Wumpa Island was the Second Island and had a lot of differances from N Sanity Island. Number one it was far larger and had a gigantic

tree on the top. The tree was called the Uka Tree.

"Hey you wan't to know something if we ever invaded the Uka Tree we would rename it backwards and call it the Aku Tree," Crash told Aku just

so the mask wouldn't ditch him. The two soon found a boat and a wakeboard.

"Hey Crash I'll drive the boat with my mind and you wakeboard." suggested Aku Aku.

"Right on!" screamed Crash.

"You have a tendancy to yell," mentioned Aku.

"I know it must get very annoying," replied Crash.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Wakeboarding

"This is awesome we should do this while island hopping if the boat doesn't get trashed!" yelled Crash.

"I thought you were going to stop yelling!" yelled Aku.

"I only yelled because I thought you couldn't hear, why did you yell!" yelled Crash.

"Because I thought you couldn't hear!" yelled Aku. Soon the two saw that N Sanity Island was dissapearing and that it was getting smaller.

"Theres Wumpa Island!" yelled Crash.

"You're right! Stop yelling!" yelled Aku Aku. As N. Sanity Island dissapeared Wumpa Island came a bit more into sight. The Uka Tree was a dark and

Grimly tree with features that distinguished it from any other island. Wumpa Island was far more differant than N Sanity Island. In fact it had a city

inhabitited by reptiles and no humans at all. "I'm going to pull into that curb near the waterfall!" yelled Aku.

"No don't!" yelled Crash. It was too late Aku had hit the big rock and they both wen't flying up the waterfall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Ripper Roo

Ripper Roo was Cortex's first mutant and therefore did not work out so good. The good thing was Ripper Roo had razor sharp toe-nails, could read,

and speak.....in laughter. Crash and Cortex were the only ones who knew how to speak this language. Ripper Roo was also an experianced

kart racer. Ripper Roo was angry when Crash and Aku Aku fell on his waterfall.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ahah aahhahsahhsalkahalshal!" laughed Ripper Roo.

"Bring it on!" yelled Crash.

"Ha ha ha ha!" replied Crash.

"Why do people complain just because I yell!"yelled Crash. Ripper Roo pulled a switch and TNT crates appeared. Crash jamp on all of them and wen't

underwater. Going underwater only sparked the fact that he would not get hit by the TNT and Ripper Roo would. Crash did this and saw not only

a fallen enemy but also a fallen partner.

"Stop doing stuff that gets me hurt," complained Aku.

"Well I'm sorry I promise that I'll do it again," apologized Crash.

"Why thank you. What!" provoked Aku.

"What?" asked Crash.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Sunset Vista

Crash and Aku began venturing around the lizard city.

"Sunset Vista, coming!" boomed a voice in the temple. Crash was going to ask Aku Aku what the voice was but the mask just glared at him as if

knowing the voice but keeping it a secret. Crash soon got thrugh the temple exhausted but his life depended on it he triggered a trap right when he

got out of the temple. By god Crash ran from the boulders that came at him, Crash began to lose trust in Tawna throughout the mission.

"I don't get this," Crash told Aku in a pillar before they entered the Lizard City. "I mean when I first started this mission it was to get Tawna back,

but now it just seems like I'm into stopping Cortex for making me the animal that has the least brain power, and polluting and destroying N. Sanity

Island my home."

"Well it seems you've lost trust in Tawna," Aku replied.

"Yeah I guess I have.....now lets get moving," said Crash in an increasing volume.

"Oh god don't yell," hoped Aku. Soon they were moving through the city infested by lizards. Crash knew that the lizards were mutated and not

evolved because of all the toxic waste lying around in the city. The humans on Wumpa Island were killed by the toxic waste and the lizards and

the two soon saw at then end of the city and the start of the mines Sunset Vista.

"Sunset Vista," Aku told Crash,"The Uka Tree."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Koala Kong

The mines after Sunset Vista, which was created by the Uka Tree, were dangerous and Crash's quest go more and more deadly. Soon Crash had to

ride through mine karts avoid boulders that seemed to come out of no where. Crash had a feeling that he would be facing another one of Cortex's

cronies. Crash had not expected Koala Kong to have grown so much.

"I'm much stronger and taller right Crash," the showed off the mutant.

"If you were born in America you would be called an American Idiot and probably an antagonist in the video game in which you would appear in

calling you the American Idiot," replied Crash.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhahhhhhh!" screamed Kong and began throwing giant boalders at Crash. When Crash saw a small boalder he spun and hit Kong.

"I got you know," stated Crash.

"Kong then tried to pick up a boalder alomost taller than three of himself and Crash found a smaller boalder and spun it into Kong who lost his

balance and the giant boalder fell on him.

"Come on, whenever I am in Sunset Vista I get a chance to teleport somewhere I suggest Cortex Island," Aku told Crash.

"Then we should go," replied Crash.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Cortex Power

"It's the biggest Island and it didn't get that way chemically, where the castle is there is a volcano that has lost all it's magma making this island a

volcano can't get magma back," Aku explained to Crash. Soon they entered Cortex Power a place full of waste and smog. Crash had hated this place

before but had learned shutting it down would make everything better but Cortex Island would remain polluted. "Who is in charge of Gortex

Island?" asked Aku.

"Pinstripe Potteroo," answered Crash.

"Is that his face on that door?" questioned Aku.

"Yeah!" yelled Crash. The two entered the door and saw Pinstripe.

"Crash why, why?" asked Pistripe,"We was like partners no better brothers why did you have to take it all away, yous nearly killed Roo, crushed

Koala and now me, wasn't the fat indian enough."

"No," answered Crash.

"Then die!Ha ha ha ha hah ah hahhahah hah ahnahahha! You aint gettin away this time!" screamed Pinstripe. Crash ducked. When Pinstripes

gun was out of ammo Crash spun into him. The shock knocked him out cold. The two then shut down Cortex Power and wen't on to the next

floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 N. Brio

Crash was able to make it up the slippery climb but what he had next was much worse.

"Crash Bandicoot, I know what can a potion scientest do well just watch," cried N. Brio.

"Uh-oh," yelped Crash. N. Brio had liked Crash before he was evolved now he just hatd him. B. Brio threw potions and most of them became

creatures. These creatures attacked Crash but were easily defeated.

"Aaargh, you wanna mess? Huh, well bring it on!" ordered Brio and drank a mixture of his potions. Brio became a giant creature and started

repeaditaly ponding on the castle floors.

"You might not wan't to do that, you started a fire you inconsiderate!" Crash yelled but didn't finish as to he attacked Brio right then and Brio was

knocked out easy.

"Hysteria is never appreciated in moments of a crisis," Aku told Crash.

"Oh come on, this guy trid to kill me like no other foe we have faced so far, and you are saying I'm hysteric, come on," complained Crash.

"You are hysteric, you are so paranoid I could really kick you out of this burning castle with my invisible feet but won't because I am not hysteric,

do you get what I am saying Crash?" asked Aku.

"No not really, you have a wide vocibuary," commented Crash.

"It's pronounced vocabulary," corrected Aku.

"Right, you are right so it's vocabulary right?" asked Crash.

"Help!" screamed a girl near a window.

"Yeah it's vocabulary," Aku told Crash.

"Crash it's me Tawna!" screamed the girl.

"Aku stop yelling and making fun of Tawna!" yelled Crash.

"I'm not! Stop yelling!" yelled Aku.

"Crash!" shrieked Tawna.

"Oh hi Tawna!" greeted Crash," This is Aku Aku my sidekick and we are here to rescue you and kill Cortex."

"Good but the castle is burning, so kill Cortex another time lets go!" screamed Tawna.

"Fine," agreed Crash.

"Spoilsport," whispered Aku. The three rode on a bird back to N. Sanity Island.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Neo Cortex

As the bird flew Crash fell off and onto Cortex's blimp, so did Aku Tawna wen't to N. Sanity Beach where she met Pinstripe who barely escaped. On

Cortex's blimp Crash saw Cortex come up on his hoverboard.

"Well, well if it isn't Crash Bandicoot so you have made it here and it ends here," Cortex maniacally said.

"For Aku right?" asked Crash.

"For you imbecile," said Cortex. Cortex grunted each time he blew an energy blast from his gun and Crash dodged them all, then Cortex shot a

green plasma one that made Crash spin when it came close. The spin made it propel back to Cortex, it hit the mad scientest.

"Fool! Prepare to die!" screamed Cortex and shot like crazy eventually he shot the green plasma one, like before it made Crash spin. This time

Cortex dodged it and it stayed right beside him.

"What now sucker," said Cortex. Cortex kept shooting and a plasma one came, Crash spun and it hit the other green one merged and hit Cortex.

"Oh nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Cortex as he fell.

"Well that is that, now I am not your sidekick," complained Aku," You should be my sidekick I'm older than you."

"Hey I did everything you just helped okay," proved Crash.

"Fine," said Aku.

When they got to the home Aku had built for Crash before he woke him up at the begining of the adventure he saw a note in it.

"Crash I met Pinstripe and well I decided to dump you because you really are not my type and Pinstripe is we are going to move to America where

we will hang out for a while then get married," said Crash,"Thats the letter.

"Are you not going to cry? We risked our bums for her and she dumps you?" asked Aku.

"No I told you I didn't care about Tawna anymore on Wumpa Island it was just about stopping Cortex is that why you pushed me off the bird?

asked Crash.

"I did not push you!" yelled Aku.

"No yelling Aku," said Crash in a calm and reasonable plus rational voice.

END


End file.
